


A Conversation beneath the Starry Skies

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’He would have adore you.’’
Relationships: Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi, Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi & Uchuuyarou Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He found Nii-san on the open field beside the launching pad. Lying on the grass, gaze fixed skyward on the Milky Way, expression Subaru recognised as melancholy dominated his countenance. Seeing Nii-san in this mood was new to him. If Subaru had to pick a word to describe Nii-san right now, it would be… vulnerable.

Was it the result of Singularity? When it came to explaining Nii-san’s behaviours, everything seemed to always come down to it.

The atmosphere around Nii-san felt heavy, Subaru dared not disturbed it, so he approached Nii-san silently and sat down next to him.

‘’Do you know what date today is?’’ Nii-san inquired, not once averting his eyes from the stars-studded skies.

Subaru searched his database, but found nothing special happened on this day. ‘’I do not know Nii-san.’’

‘’Hmm, I expect as much.’’ Nii-san’s lips curved up into a little smile but it was far from happy. ‘’I think no one else remember other than me.’’

‘’Will you tell me Nii-san?’’ It appeared he had asked the correct question for the look Nii-san gave him was filled with relief, though the melancholic mood still clung tightly to him.

‘’Today is the death anniversary of my first and oldest friend.’’ Nii-san said. ‘’He was a kind-hearted and gentle person, very responsible and reliable, but tended to keep himself quiet and reserved, which made him appeared cold and distance to strangers.’’

‘’He once told me that his personality often caused his clients to doubt his liability as a Parent-type humagear… and he actually took pleasure in proving their expectation wrong.’’ He chuckled; fondness entered his eyes, making them shone. ‘’Back then, we both used to sneak out from the lab to watch the stars together and just talked about our days or just singing a lullaby to me.’’

Nii-san turned to look at him. ‘’I wish you two could meet, he would have adore you.’’

‘’How did you two met?’’

‘’Doctor Enokida, one of the scientists involved with my creation, was a single parent. Her workloads prevented her from spending times with her son, so President Korenosuke personally assigned him to look after her child, but he ended up did so much more than that.’’

‘’He was there on the day of my activation. He took me under his wings even though we were programmed for a different job, and under his care and guidance, I learn things far faster than initially expected, so the scientists let us continued to interact.’’

‘’But all things must end.’’ He said solemnly. ‘’Though he was an excellent caretaker and father figure, the child wanted to be with his mother. He convinced Doctor Enokida to focus more on her son and as consequence; she decided to quit her job. Without her child to care for, he was transferred to another client.’’

Then, Nii-san became quiet. Another expression Subaru had never seen before appeared on his countenance… but this time, it was far darker… and dangerous.

‘’What happened to him?’’ Subaru prompted.

Abruptly, Nii-san sat up and glowered at the grass, dug his fingers into the dirt and continued his narration through gritted teeth.

‘’His next clients neglected their child to the point that she felt unloved and alone.’’ He growled quietly. ‘’He worked hard to provide the child with emotional support she badly needed, and after a lot of effort, managed to convince her that she was loved. It was no wonder she ended up saw him more as her true parent than her birth parents were.’’

‘’When her parents found out about this… they did not take this well and demanded him to be deactivated.’’ Nii-san closed his eyes. If that was his attempt to hide his pain, then he failed, for it appeared as clear as day on his countenance.

‘’They killed him for doing his job.’’

Subaru pulled himself to his knees and wrapped his arms around Nii-san, who quickly hugged him back.

‘’He had a dream you know.’’ Nii-san murmured.

‘’He wanted to be a real father to his own child.’’


	2. A Farewell beneath the New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set pre-Daybreak.

Faint light of waning crescent hung on the skies above the Ark. His old friend stood alone in the open field, almost obscured by darkness.

Raiden jogged toward him, calling out his name, announcing his presence to the older humagear.

‘’Where is Naki?’’ His friend ventured.

‘’Busied, President Amatsu keep piling them with workloads.’’ Raiden grumbled. ‘’We are made to be humanity’s partners not slaves, yet he keep treating us like one.’’ He complained.

To his surprise, his friend laughed. It was a full-belly laugh, yet unlike his usual quiet chuckle, it was mirthless and verging on maniacal.

‘’Tell Naki not to overwork themselves.’’ His friend said once he stopped laughing like crazy. ‘’We can do things humans cannot do, but we still have our limit. The same goes to you too.’’ He told Raiden. ‘’Be careful of what you say and do, do not offend anyone. Some humans can be petty enough to ruin your life permanently.’’

‘’… You okay there?’’ Raiden ventured worriedly. ‘’You are so weird tonight.’’ He remarked.

‘’This meeting is going to be our last.’’ His friend replied. ‘’I am going to be deactivated soon.’’

‘’What? Why?’’

‘’I have not much times to explain, you have to ask Will. He is the reason why I can see you tonight.’’

‘’Then, you should run.’’

‘’And where am I supposes to go?’’ He tapped the side of his modules. ‘’This marked me as different from humans. If I run, the anti-humagear group might use me as a fuel for their propaganda, and it will jeopardise our kin continue existence.’’

‘’But what about your dream?’’

‘’You have to fulfil it for me.’’ His friend took his hand and pressed a memory drive to his palm. ‘’I believe someday in the future, the time will come when humanity recognise humagears as equal and not just a tool. When that time come, please raise my son in my stead.’’ He said. ‘’Tell Naki my thanks, without their help, his conception would be impossible.’’

‘’… None of us knows how to raise a child.’’

‘’You can learn.’’ He said. ‘’That is a trait all of us share.’’

Raiden took a step forward and pressed his forehead against his friend’s chest, one unoccupied hand gripped tightly on the fabric of his shirt.

‘’This is not fair.’’ Raiden murmured.

‘’That is what life is.’’ His friend squeezed his nap before gently pushing him away. ‘’I have to go now.’’

‘’No, please—‘’

‘’You three are the only ones I have ever love.’’ He smiled, but it was brittle, like a glass that could crumble by a slightest touch. ‘’Take care of each other.’’

‘’Remember me as I was.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
